


A Dragon Lord and His Rabbit Prince

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - FFXIV, Blow Jobs, Bunny Boy!Akechi, Dragon Boy!Ren, Eulmore Setting, Hoo Boy This is a Lot, Lapdance, M/M, Master/Slave, Oviposition, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Ren must have taken notice of his all-too-obvious reactions to his simple words. He chuckles darkly while eyeing the Viera up and down.“Dance.”“Excuse me—Ah!” His attempt at questioning his patron is futile as he yanks the leash forward, bringing the two of them face-to-face.“Your master just gave you a command. You’d best adhere to it if you wish to stay here.”|| I.E. FFXIV au where Goro is a male Viera who comes to Eulmore and Ren is a Drahn prince who wishes to hire him ||





	A Dragon Lord and His Rabbit Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo all, I bring you a new au! A couple of pals on discord came up with this idea and I thought it would be interesting to write! :)
> 
> Disclaimer:   
This au is purely just for fun. There are a few things about the lore, both minor and major, that I decided to change up to my liking for the sake of the story. 
> 
> For example:   
\- Drahns/Au Ra are not actually dragons in canon but that’s lame so I made them dragon descended.   
\- I know that Vieras are actually referred to as “Viis” in Shadow Bringers, but I like the way “Viera” sounds more.   
\- Vauthry is not in this au, instead Ren is the ruler of Eulmore. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Decades ago, villains known as Warriors of Light slew the Shadowkeeper. In the wake of such an event, Light began to pour uncontrollably into the world, flooding and overtaking without cease until the day came when an enormous, blinding wave swept across the land. The calamity was revered as the  _ “Flood of Light.”  _ Everything the Flood touched was robbed of life and vigor, leaving naught behind but a luminous wasteland. 

Just when all hope seemed lost in the luminescence, the Oracle of Light appeared and stood between the people and quickly approaching doom. Through her power, she managed to halt the Flood. Thus was the land of Norvrandt, and Norvrandt alone, spared from holy erasure. 

However, in the midst of the horrific illumination, tragedy arrived in a separate form. Monsters of light incarnate known as  _ “Sin Eaters”  _ arose from the emptiness of the swallowed corners of the world to terrorize the few who survived. In their rampage, their fulgent presence stole the night from Norvrandt’s sky. Even now, they continue to circle the outskirts of remaining civilizations, ever on the hunt for flesh. 

Poverty and misfortune reigned. Swarms of ravenous beasts and monsters of all shapes and sizes around every corner, usually ones in the forms of disfigured creatures such as the sin eaters. A barren wasteland of blindingly bright misery. That is all the majority of the world hath been reduced to ever since the flood of light struck the continents. More specifically, the home of the Viera. 

Akechi Goro was a proud prince of the Rak'tika Greatwood, the once thriving home of the “Viera,” humanoid beings who closely resemble that of rabbits. The prince, now reduced to a common wanderer. It had happened so suddenly too. ‘Twas not long after the Flood swallowed the better part of the world that the sin eaters first appeared, some beastly, some beauteous. The young, unknowing prince had been away on dutiful holiday, only to return to find his home along with majority of his people swallowed up by the Flood. Heartbroken and with nary a place to go, he proceeded to traverse through the remaining sides of the land, to anywhere that had not been riddled with monsters. 

After two whole decades of wandering, scavenging, fighting off horrors along the way, the rabbit-esque prince eventually finds himself on the island of Kholusia. The largest of Norvrandt and renowned for experiencing few sin eater attacks. A reputation that draws in throngs of refugees from neighboring islands. Goro recalled past intel during his time in the Rak'tika Greatwood, information about this island. Most of the land is a wasteland all the same… All except for one, single city. 

And that is where the young rabbit prince’s tale begins… 

  
  
  
  


“How dreadful…” Goro mutters to himself as he approaches the edges of ‘ _ Gatetown.’ _

He had heard about this place before, years ago when the Greatwood still breathed. When the strong Viera he had granted permission to to travel into the outside world for intellect-gathering came to him with news of the cities of Norvrandt. The city of  _ ‘Eulmore’ _ which lies just beyond Gatetown, is renowned as the capital city of Kholusia. He remembers his soldiers sharing with him their understanding of the city—beautiful and prosperous, generous and giving. A truly remarkable place and well-deserving of the title of capital. 

According to the information he’s gathered along his journey thus far, civilians of neighboring cities praise this city as the one and only paradise. A place of safety and comfort in which every survivor under the sky of hot, holy light wishes to reside in. 

The news brought flickers of ideas into the prince’s mind. That perhaps he could find the remnants of his people and bring them to such a city and rebuild. For once, he had hope. 

However, just bearing witness to the sight before him is enough to bring a woeful tear to one’s eye. Built upon a cliff extending over the open sea shore, is Eulmore. An extravagant city of divine leisure and paradise. A true sight for sore eyes in these harshest of times… And just beneath it, the slums of misfortune and famine. The aptly known as “Gatetown.” The dwelling place of the many desperate souls who wish to be chosen to live in the city proper. A large, towering gate known as the “Open Arms” stands between the town and the city. 

He shakes his head. “I never imagined it to be this...awful.” 

Nevertheless, Goro has traveled quite far to get here. Might as well rest up now while the opportunity is alive. He can conjure up a solution to getting into Eulmore in the morning… Ha, he thinks that as if this part of the world is anything  _ but  _ morning. 

Gods, how he misses the comforting sight of stars…

.

.

.

Goro awakens hours later underneath the shade of the city cliff. All of the frail shacks of Gatetown were occupied and he worried about his belongings being stolen in his slumber, so he ventured to the lower part of the shantytown to the beach area. It’s a small shoreline surrounding the bottom of the cliff, the large and bright city looming a ways above him. At least here he’s out of the hot light of the sky. Although down here, the poverty of the town  _ really  _ shows. Huddles of garbage and broken objects are scattered along the small beach. Hopeless souls lingering about. Some gathered around small campfires, some rummaging through piles of trash for food, and some merely just lying broken upon the sand. 

What a miserable place. 

Is there even such a thing as ‘hope’ in a place like this? Perhaps it was a waste of time coming here. 

** _*Doot-Doot Doooot!!*_ **

The booming sound of a trumpet ringing aloud in the distance causes his long ears to perk up and catches his attention. Before he knows it, almost all of the Gatetown members previously occupied on the beach, turn their heads to the sound, drop what they’re doing and dash up the bluff ladders straight for it. 

“Wicked white...?” Goro mumbles to himself. “Now what could  _ they  _ possibly be so excited about…” 

The prince figures there is no use in trying to contemplate what it could mean. He might as well get off his cotton tail and go check it out. 

Goro makes his way over to one of the ladders attached to the opposing bluff and climbs upwards to take a peek at what Gatetown’s residents have to be so eager about. The sight he finds before him is one that makes him squint. 

“Ladiiiies and gentlemen! Your attention pleease!!” 

Across the way, two identical young men dressed in jester clothes, one red and one blue, stand before the crowd of eager Gatetown residents. The villagers all look to the two with a mixture of expressions. Some of excitement, discontent… some of desperation. Goro crosses his arms and merely watches the spectacle in bitter bemusement. 

“Gather around, one and all! Today we hope for a magnificent haul!” cheers the red jester. “Greetings to our hopeful petitioners! Eulmore once again extends its warmest regards for potential practitioners!” 

“On this day, a fair lady of ambition has sent us in search of a worthy musician,” booms the blue counterpart. “Come now, you potential miracles! Who here will accept the honor of creating lyricals?”

Ah, that’s right. A few of the strangers along his journey  _ did  _ remark that Eulmore isn’t only famous for its power. It isn’t exactly the simplest place to form a citizenship to. 

It is known as the “ _ City of Final Pleasures _ .” After the Flood, the noble and wealthy survivors all gathered  _ here  _ to live out the rest of their days in decadent abandon. A poor man could sooner pass through the eye of a needle than Eulmore’s gates. Apparently the only way one of the common folk can enter this perverted paradise is if they are able to fulfill the whim of one of the privileged. And so they are hand selected by these two like a market produce. 

In simpler terms, if they hope to get in, they will need a “patron” who desires their specific skills or abilities to perform under them. Disgusting. It is true that Goro wishes to rest in a place of comfort for once, however, he is still the same ever-so proud prince he was twenty years ago. He would rather succumb to yet another makeshift bed of straw and earth from this shanty town for a few nights than become some bastard’s pet. 

One of Goro’s ears droops as he twinges with disgust. 

“Next on the list… The noble lord himself has sent us to discover, for once again he seeks the comfort of a worthy lover.” 

“Which one of you will answer the call? Come, don’t be shy—our prince only wishes to embrace one in a sprawl!” 

The crowd is instantly in a roar at that. Each of the residents awkwardly raising their hands and waving their arms, shoving past one another in an effort to grab the jesters’ attention. They all seem  _ quite  _ eager to snatch up the absurd proposal. Perhaps he can’t exactly blame them though. These Gatetown residents have lived through times of scarcity and are constantly on the brink of starvation. So when these two fools stand before them and present an offer of gourmet cuisine, safety, and paradise all in exchange to please some lord, it’s only natural that they would be so quick to jump on it. What awful times they must have gone through to compete for such a horrible offer. Goro feels his heart ache for these people. 

His ears manage to pick up on a few of the hushed murmurs from the back of the crowd. 

_ “Lord Ren is so scary… I think I’ll pass.” _

_ “Didn’t the last person who accepted the prince’s offer end up quitting the position?” _

_ “I-I’ll just wait for some artist positions to open up…” _

So whoever this ‘Lord Ren’ is, some of the residents apparently find him to be too frightening to even be near. The mumbles of a ‘throne’ and ‘prince’ has him curious as well. The young Viera has to wonder who he is and why… 

Goro frowns and uncrosses his arms before slipping out of their view and swiftly returning to the solitude of the beach. Completely unaware of the pair of glowing eyes watching him carefully from the Eulmore balconies overlooking the shore. 

.

.

.

It’s night now… or at least  _ technically  _ it is. The time changes but the sky remains ever the same as usual. 

Apparently the nobles of the city above have a tendency to dispose of their garbage to this part of the town. He already figured as such though given the piles of rubbish scattered about. On a brighter side, there are some rather treasurable things thrown out as well. One of the Eulmore dwellers above tossed a gold-plated, velvet chair down here earlier. Goro at the time, thoughtfully snatched it up and set it before the fire under the shade. 

Such a disgusting place. He’s beginning to wonder if Eulmore is even  _ worth  _ getting into. If they’ll even bother to help him in refuging his people. It’s more likely that they won’t even care to listen to his pleas. 

Goro sighs before the campfire. Well, at least now he doesn’t have to sleep on sand. 

Just then, he feels his ears twitch once again. Foot steps; new ones. Slowly approaching him at that. The strangers’ movements are followed by hushed murmurs as well and unsteady breathing. Gods, is he grateful for these senses. 

_ “Gods, it really is a male Viera! I’ve never seen one out in the open.” _

_ “Tall, strong, beautiful, curvaceous,  _ and  _ rare. I can see now why his highness was so intrigued.” _

You’ve  _ got  _ to be joking. It’s those damn registration jesters, isn’t it? Goro feels himself internally groan. It’s already obvious what they seek. 

The footsteps approach closer and closer… eventually stopping a few feet from his chair. One of the two fools casually steps forward and reaches for Goro’s shoulder until…

“Greetings, Gatetown newcomer—”

The prince instantly whips around and flings a single chakram towards the intruder, the blade just barely grazing past his fool’s hat before flying back to Goro’s grip. The jester momentarily stands frozen upon the sand as one of his hat’s three points falls to the ground, cleanly sliced. Ha, his face is hilarious. 

“It is unwise to try to sneak up on a Viera. You know that, right?” Goro runs a delicate hand over his ear. “We hear  _ everything _ .” 

The red jester gulps. “O-Of course…” 

Goro leans back casually and idly spins the blade in his hand, eyeing the fools with a glare. “My answer is no.”

“I-I beg your pardon!?”

“I already know what you have come here to ask of me, and my answer is no. I have no desire to be your precious lord’s plaything.” 

The red stammers for a second before the blue quickly steps forward with a smile and annoying determination. “Ohh, fret not, you fluffy creature. We understand how hard these times must be for you with the Flood dwindling down your population of beautiful bunnies… That is why we have come to you with this most generous of offers—”

“You know, I didn’t have any intentions of doing so before, but now I may just kill you for having the audacity to say such a thing to  _ my face _ ,” the prince seethes. 

The jesters swallow their words and their act quickly falls apart. Before he knows it, the both of them are bowing their heads at him, pleading. 

“Please, please, we beg of you! If we do not find someone suitable for his majesty soon then surely  _ we  _ will be the ones thrown into the sea!” 

“Thrown into the sea…?  _ That  _ is how your nobles treat their commoners?”

“W-Well…not the prince—”

Goro scoffs. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. It isn’t my problem whether or not a couple of fools who willingly lure innocents into such a horrid place garner a taste of their own medicine for once. Once again, I do not have any interest in becoming some wealthy bastard’s pet. Leave me be,” he says as he waves a hand at them and turns back to the comfort of the bonfire. 

The two fools look to each other and Goro in a fit of panic. Trying to think of  _ anything  _ they could say to convince the radiant Viera. 

“Y-You are searching for the remnants of your kind, correct?” says the blue. “Eulmore has great technological advantages, you know. We can help you locate another tribe of your people!” 

_ This _ catches Goro’s attention. 

The prince slowly turns back to the two, quivering jesters with a stern face. “Elaborate.”

The fools perk up. “As you know, this city is known for its power and authority over not just Kholusia, but throughout all of Norvrandt as well! We have many, many connections. Our fair city could just as easily spread the message and call upon the remnants of your kind together! We have the ability!” 

“So you do…” Goro looks down at his armored feet, thumb and index finger to his chin in thought. It is true that Eulmore has such power, and this  _ is  _ what he came here for…He shakes his head. “What does your noble want with  _ me  _ anyway? There are plentiful amounts of beautiful men and women alike in this town. Why myself specifically?”

The red jester immediately reaches into his pocket to produce a crumpled up list. “Let’s see, um… ‘pretty face, soft features, strong build, curvaceous figure, large as—’”

“Alright, alright _ —enough _ ,” Goro says with an embarrassed blush. 

“And on top of that, you are a rare breed! Male Viera are so very, very rarely seen in person. Most of your kind hide within the forest, after all.”

“Yeah, before my home was destroyed along with most of them..” Goro grumbles to himself. 

“And that is exactly what we plan to help you with—but  _ only  _ if you use those dancer talents of yours to please our prince.” The jesters extend their hands to the brunette in offering. “Do we have a deal?” 

Goro stares at them for a moment, contemplating. It’s not exactly his preferred path, but it is all he has it seems. He sighs to himself and stands. 

“Take me to him.”

All he has to do is please some noble ruler in bed. How hard can it be?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon after, the young prince is escorted through the ‘open arms’ and into the Eulmore registration office. There, immigration officers require him to sign forms, answer questions… the usual for these sort of things. 

Afterwards, he is lead to the  _ delousery _ . A small, tiled room of showers and groomers of sorts. Apparently, he’s required to be “prepped” before he can even properly meet with his patron. Inside, he’s handed off to a young Mystel woman who looks to be about his age. Two large yet immaculately kept twin-tails of blonde hair rest on either side of her head. She perks up instantly the moment she sees him, feline ears twitching with delight. 

“Akechi Goro, right? The ‘rare male Viera’ I’ve been told of?” She smiles and bows to him politely. “It’s great to meet you! My name is Takamaki, but you can call me Ann. I’m the head attendant groomer. I’ll be the one sprucing you up!” 

Before he can so much as utter a proper introduction in return, the blonde is grabbing him by the wrist, swiftly stripping him of his wood warder armor and shoving him into the shower. How she managed to figure out how to detach something as complicated as his iron teddy and stockings is beyond him. She must have quite a bit of experience in her work. 

It’s rather embarrassing having to stand here in this shower, bare nude with a stranger washing his hair, but it’s also...relaxing. The clean, hot water feels refreshing against his skin and the maiden’s manicured nails carefully massaging his scalp and ears isn’t so bad either. 

“If I may ask,” Goro decides to speak up after a short moment of washing, “do you know anything of this ‘ _ patron’  _ I’m seeing? Those two fools and the immigration officers refused to allow me any intel on the stranger I’m supposedly losing my woodland-innocence to.”

“You mean Ren..?” whispers the blonde. “Ah, he’s a friend of mine as a matter of fact. Known each other since childhood. I’m actually not really supposed to say anything about the patrons, buuuut…”

“I’m going to find out one way or another. This is just to quell my anxiety.” 

Ann ponders for a moment. Head tilted in thought as she carefully thinks up what to say. “Well, he’s a bit rough around the edges because of his upbringing, but I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him throwing you into the sea like most of the other patrons would do if you make a mistake.”

“His upbringing?” 

“...Ren isn’t actually from here. See, well over twenty years ago, the former mayor to Eulmore was much more cruel. He’s the one who started this trend of patrons taking in refugees to act as slaves to their desires. Eventually, his age caught up with him, and he grew ill. That’s when he realized he didn’t have a proper heir to his oppressive throne. He heard of a Drahn prince recently birthed, so he hired a few men to sneak into the clan’s city in the far eastern areas and steal him away. With the few years he had left, he attempted to raise the child to have his same mindset. Although, now that he’s ruler, this place has become a bit more overwhelmed with Drahn. He welcomed them in.” 

Ann’s smile turns into a frown. “I wish he would come to his senses and realize that he can do so much more. I know he could be a great prince and help so many others after the Flood. The citizens don’t make it any better, either. Most of them plea to keep this life style, and so Ren, not knowing anything more than what’s inside of this place, allows himself to trust them.”

How curious. This definitely strikes the Viera as all too familiar. 

“I see. Well, I understand his troubles of living as a mark of royalty within a kingdom of solitude…” 

The young woman’s smile returns. “Then maybe you’re just what he needed.” 

Goro blushes. 

She leaves the room temporarily to return with a small, labeled box. Ordering him to stand on the small pedestal before a mirror, she opens the parcel to reveal a set of clothes. Once again, the prince barely has a moment to register her swift actions as she quickly throws the silk garments over his head, shouting at him to lift his legs for the pants. 

When she’s finished, he’s finally able to get a good look at himself in the mirror. And instantly, the scowl returns to his features. 

In place of his usual armor, is a red and gold silken dancer attire. Likely chosen due to his figure and style of fighting, knowing he would be able to pull off moving in such clothes. His upper-half is adorned with gold necklaces and beads across his bare chest, a circlet atop his head, as well as sheer sleeves that only cover his forearms. His lower-half, is dressed with a long, three-way split dancer skirt laced with jewels, hip beads, gemstones and gold dangling along his exposed thighs, and a few ankle bracelets. The final touch, as requested by his patron apparently, is a gold-chained leash latched onto his neck. The slightest movement creates a faint orchestra of jingles as he looks at himself in the mirror with a grimace. 

“Is this truly necessary…?” he groans. 

“If you want to please your patron, then yes.”

A few spritzes of sweet smelling ‘pheromone perfumes’ onto him and the blonde deems him ready. Taking him by the leash, he leads the bedazzled prince up several levels until they reach the  _ “Hive.”  _ A glorified strip club, in simpler terms. 

Purple carpet and decorative rugs line the floor of the dimly lit environment. A few chandeliers hang from the ceiling as well as a tacky disco ball in the very center of it all, creating patterns of light across the floor for the dancers and patrons. Speaking of which, there are a few platforms with centered gold poles around the room, all occupied with dancers pleasing their masters… Except for the largest one in the very center of the room. 

Before the platform, seats a large figure in a throne-like chair. Waiting patiently. Ann tugs him gently by the leash and leads him over before ordering him to halt a few feet away behind the stranger. She steps before the figure, hands him the chain, and bows before taking her leave. Whispering a  _ ‘good luck’  _ to Goro as she brushes past. 

Well... _ now  _ what does he do— “Ah!”

Goro gasps as the silent figure suddenly tugs harshly at the leash, urging Goro to stand before him properly. The prince regains his balance with the grit of his teeth and does so, strutting ever so carefully to face this  _ Ren.  _ What he finds before him causes his ears to droop somewhat and his throat go dry. 

This Amamiya Ren is  _ huge _ —easily twice his size, even as a male Viera. It’s easy to tell that he’s royalty based on his attire; loose, black satin garments laced with gold jewelry cover just his shoulders, save for the silk pants of the same colors on his lower half. His skin is a slight shade of gray, with a protuberance of rocky scales stretching from his upper chest and arms to his chin. Two, deep-black curved horns stick out from either side of his head and are  _ also  _ decorated with gold jewelry.

Fuck. In his head, Goro assumed that spending the night with a stranger in exchange for his people reviving help would be simple. However, now he’s not so sure given how enormous he is. Screw the fact that he’s handsome, can his body even  _ handle  _ a single night…? 

The only innocent-looking part of him is his hair; long, deep black curls that frame his face delicately. Yet, even  _ that  _ is easily betrayed by the way his glowing, yellow slitted eyes stare him down. 

“Ah, so _ you’re  _ the fine piece of ass I saw early yesterday morning. It’s so, so good to meet you. You’re far more beautiful in person.” 

It’s shameful, the way this man’s deep, guttural voice goes straight to Goro’s cock. He may be an intimidating specimen, but that doesn’t make him any less gorgeous. Ren must have taken notice of his all-too-obvious reactions to his simple words. He chuckles darkly while eyeing the Viera up and down.  _ Fuck.  _

“Dance.”

Goro fumbles for a moment, unsure of what he means. “Excuse me—Ah!” His attempt at questioning his patron is futile as he yanks the leash forward, bringing the two of them face-to-face. 

“Your master just gave you a command. You’d best adhere to it if you wish to stay here.” 

In that moment, Goro feels as if he could  _ kill  _ the bastard. For someone to insult the great prince of the wood, to treat him as some sort of  _ pet _ —it’s nothing short of humiliating. Although, he  _ did  _ agree to this. He only has himself to blame for any embarrassment that comes. 

Gritting his teeth, he pulls himself away from the smug Drahn and steps backwards onto the spotlight platform. He’s only ever used his ‘dancing’ for combat and ceremonial purposes, so to fabricate it into a way to evoke arousal may prove as a challenge… 

Joining his hands with the cold metal of the pole, he begins his array of somewhat awkward movements. Stepping, spinning, and mainly just twirling and bobbing around the platform. It doesn’t take long for his patron to quickly lose interest in his weak-willed performance and another harsh yank at his leash causes him to stumble somewhat. 

“Oh, come now, treasure. You can do better than  _ that _ ,” says Ren. “Show me that agile  _ flair  _ you woodland beauties carry with you oh-so well.” 

_ ‘Treasure?’ _

Goro visibly seethes. 

Although, he supposes there’s no use in resisting or half-hearting this after all. Goro takes a deep breath to calm himself, then begrudgingly reaches for the pole once again as he decides to lose himself in the rhythm of the song humming in the background. He starts off slow, just as before. Except this time, putting a bit more consideration in his movements.

Rather than idly stepping through his spins, he wraps a single leg around the pole. Allowing himself to swing and twirl gracefully against the metallic rod. Never once taking his eyes away from his patron as he presses his crotch ever closer to it, rutting against it and grinding against the thin gold with purpose. Feeling all the more confident in his performance, Goro then opts to grip the pole and lift himself off of the platform itself. His thighs hug tightly against the rod only to spread apart as he spins, bare skin flashing through the thin layers of silk with each rampant twirl of his body. 

He looks over to his supposed master to find him quite pleased, much to his relief. Good. Looks like he’s enjoying what he’s seeing. 

There  _ is  _ another addition to Viera dancing that he can use to his advantage, one typically only evoked during traditional mating rituals: pheromones. The more situated he becomes with these movements, the more his scent will carry. Especially with Drahn in particular, considering how sensitive their kind is to scents of arousal. He can  _ easily  _ please him if he keeps at this pace. 

Now facing away from the pole but gripping it from behind, he allows his legs to do most of the work this time around. Each twist and twirl of his hips slowly brings the Drahn to a hypnotic state, especially when Goro opts to show off a bit of his flexibility by lifting one leg completely up and over his head as he carefully dips his body backwards, his barely-clothed crotch exposed to the air before the prince. 

“Fuck..” he hears his master mutter breathlessly. 

The Viera’s erotic dance routine continues as he spins himself off of the platform to land before his patron. Slowly, he approaches the dazed prince and places both hands atop his broad shoulders, his hips hovering just barely above his lap. Each sway of his hips causes the curve of his perfect ass to brush ever so slightly against Ren’s crotch. He can tell Ren looks about ready to explode judging by the way he’s gripping that leash tighter and tighter. Time to impress him. 

With the natural swiftness of any one of his kind, Goro spins himself atop the prince’s lap, ass now facing him directly. His hips continue to sway side to side as he gradually bends himself over, shifting his lower half’s movements to rapid shakes right before Ren’s face. The slight ripples of skin beneath the silk combined with the rhythmic jingles of the beads causes the Drahn prince to groan. Before he knows it, Goro can feel his clawed hands slowly creep up along his thighs to the crevice of his ass, completely enraptured with the way it jiggles against his palms. 

He definitely seems pleased. Now, to change his expectations up a tad. 

Still bent over, one of the Viera’s hands reaches behind to dip a manicured finger beneath the crotch-band of the skirt, slowly dragging the thin fabric out of view to reveal his already pheromone-drenched entrance. 

His plan works  _ instantly.  _ Ren’s jaw drops with a moan as he leans forward to grasp either side of the other’s hips and pulls his hole to his waiting mouth. 

“H-Hah…” Goro has to suppress a moan of his own as the Drahn encompasses his lips around his entrance and sucks, lapping the twitching ring of muscles with his snake-like tongue. The sound of lips kissing against wet skin rings faintly throughout the enormous room. It’s shameful, the way such an action is causing the Viera himself to become just as aroused. He didn’t plan nor desire for this. To allow himself to fall within the clutches of the prince’s charm. But, then again, he also didn’t expect the sensation of Ren’s absurdly long tongue slithering into his hole and licking roughly against his sweet spots to feel this  _ amazing.  _

_ Fuck.  _ If this keeps up… 

He should do something. 

Without warning, Goro pulls his ass away from the squeeze of Ren's hands. Much to Ren’s surprise. He then spins himself back around and squats upon the floor before him, hands traveling up the Drahn’s shins to spread his knees apart. The Viera’s hands move upward to palm slightly at his erection as  _ he  _ was doing earlier while observing his dance. His cautious hands dip beneath the waistband of his silk pants as he pulls downward, revealing the intimidatingly huge and rigid cock bobbing before his face. 

“You…” Ren mumbles, unable to get a proper word in as Goro leans forward with his tongue. “Ohhh, fuck… I wasn’t aware that your kind was so…” he trails off with a groan, bringing his hand up to caress the Viera’s cheek as Goro begins lapping across his length. The gentle movements yet rough texture of the Viera’s tongue against his cock is almost too much to bear, it seems. 

His phallus is quite impressive in size… albeit frightening just as he expected. The damn thing is nearly the size of his forearm. 

Goro attempts to wrap his hand around his length, but to no avail as it was just  _ too damn annoyingly big.  _ He leans in close, pressing his lips against his shaft as he looks up at Ren and mumbles. “Does  _ this  _ please you, my lord?” His lips then trail upwards along his cock to the tip, his mouth unhesitant in the way it wraps around the head and  _ sucks.  _

_ “Fuuck.”  _ Ren sucks air through his gritted teeth and groans. “So, my little treasure has decided to act boldly this evening, hm? There are a multitude of people within this room, some are even watching your pretty mouth go to work. Yet you continue…” 

Goro says nothing as he continues bobbing his head onto whatever amount of cock his throat could handle. Ren chuckles. 

“Well, if that’s all you wanted then—”

Goro’s trance is ripped away as the prince stands and yanks at the leash much harsher than before. When the Viera stumbles to the floor, the Drahn becomes impatient and scoops him into his arms to carry him upstairs instead. 

Ren kicks open the door to his royal chambers, any remaining shred of his patience officially stripped away. Goro squeals when he grabs him by the ears and tosses him to the bed, crawling over the dazed Viera and crushing him into the mattress. 

Goro groans when the other begins kissing across his neck, licking, dragging his teeth. His fangs just barely dipping into the beating pulse beneath the soft flesh, threatening to bite down at any moment. 

“You released your scent on purpose, didn’t you, sweet bunny?” Normally, such nicknames would warrant a blade to the speaker’s throat in a heartbeat. However, when it’s coming from this prince…secreting like venom from between his lips and dripping onto the hot skin of Goro’s throat… 

He suddenly finds it difficult to refuse any request or command his master may have in store. Including what comes next. 

Still pressing his weight against Goro’s smaller form, Ren reaches a claw between them to grab at Goro’s dancer skirt. His sharpened index slowly tears through the loose fabric, barely grazing his skin in the process. Eventually, he becomes impatient and simply rips the entire thing off and tosses it to the tiled floor, a few pieces of jewelry clanging to the floor with it. He sits up to admire the lithe body of his lover with a smirk. 

“Gods, look at you. So wet that you’re leaking into the sheets. I won’t even  _ need  _ any lubricant for that prize of an ass you have.” 

Ren’s dark chuckles fill the air as both clawed hands grip his thighs to push them apart, spreading the Viera as much as possible. Goro’s breathing picks up as he presses the tip of his far-too-large cock against his twitching hole. He can't be serious, with a member that  _ huge!?  _ Won’t he tear him apart?

The only mercy he’s bestowed is how Ren proceeds  _ slowly _ . Although, even then, that makes naught a difference as he inches himself forward.

“A-AGH—!!” Goro chokes a scream as the other’s girthy cock sheaths itself more and more inside of him, filling him more than he’s ever dared to think possible. “R-Ren...i-it’s too much—!!” 

His words are silenced with a breathy kiss from the other prince. Once he’s fully submerged himself inside of the Viera, he begins his movements. Slowly yet roughly pulling his cock out of the other, only to snap his hips forward and submerge it once again. He repeats this process with a quickening pace while all poor Goro can do is choke and groan around the Drahn’s tongue, tears welling up in his eyes from the bland pain of being stretched. 

“How do you like it, my treasure?” Ren purrs as he continues thrusting back and forth at a grueling pace. “ _ Now  _ do you wish to stay here in my chambers as mine and mine alone? To be fucked to your heart’s content by your loving master? Or are you still choosing to resist my offers of pleasure?”

Goro groans weakly, barely able to collect his thoughts. It takes every ounce of his mind and strength to bring himself to remember why he came here at all. Although, Ren is right, as much as he hates to admit it. He could get used to this place. 

Perhaps a slight change in plans then. 

“...We aren’t so different, you know?” breathes the woodwarder. “We are both but patrons of descended royalty, the two of us ripped from our rightful places by selfish forces in this world.”

The Drahn’s breath is like fire to his flesh. “What are you getting at here, rabbit?”

“I have already spoken with your little friend downstairs, however I see it in your eyes too. You too, don’t agree with this notion of keeping your kingdom in solitude. Locked away from the world, the world locked away from it. I know that feeling as well, believe me. The Viera had no intentions of opening our arms to the world in this time of need, even though  _ I  _ was the prince.” 

Ren frowns as his thrusts come to a halt. 

“You and I have lost so many already. We dare not lose anymore. You may yet share this world of ours, however. Join with my people and each other, so that we might begin anew.”

He looks down, caught red handed in his true feelings. And in the midst of his indulgence at that. “It’s not that simple… the citizens won’t adhere to it.” 

“Then let’s make it easier for them—” Goro’s legs come up to wrap themselves tightly around the Drahn’s hips, his shapely thighs pressed taut against him as he pulls him closer. “Let’s start by uniting  _ our  _ two birth kingdoms in the most ‘natural’ of ways possible~” 

Goro watches with delight as Ren’s neutral expression stretches into a toothy grin. His glowing eyes half-lidded as he pulls away, grabs the other’s plush hips and flips him over. His face now pressed into the mattress with that gorgeous ass in the air. Like a gift presented to him only. 

The next thing Goro feels is the large body of the Drahn prince draping himself over his quivering form, whispering hotly into one of his drooped ears. 

“Such a filthy, devious little  _ whore _ you are…” he growls, fangs nipping slightly at one of the brunette-furred ears, his cock nestled between his plump cheeks. “You say it’s for the good of your people, which I have no doubt still holds true. But, I can tell that the thought of becoming mine forever has grown on you, hasn’t it, my precious treasure?” 

Ren moves his hips back while still gripping the Viera’s. His hard cock sliding across his ass and taking position back to his hole.

“HAH—” Goro gasps as he roughly shoves his dick back inside. There is no longer mercy in the way Ren moves this time around. He’s impatiently pounding into the dazed man now and all Goro go do is grip the sheets tightly as his new lover’s tip practically assaults his prostate. He can hear the other giggle nefariously from behind. 

“Gods, you feel so  _ fucking good.  _ Tell me,  _ Goro _ . How does it feel knowing that you are the first person able to take my dick like this? You should be proud.”

Goro has to recover what little shred of sense he has left in order to respond. “Aha… What an  _ honor _ .”

The Drahn hums. “Mm, I  _ am  _ surprised at your swiftness to mate, though. Could it be that perhaps all of your time of traveling has left you feeling some sort of longing?”

That could be a factor in his decision. However, he can tell that he’s nothing less of the same. To have every one of your lovers run off from you. Every one of them choosing being thrown into the sea over you. Perhaps what the miqo’te girl said earlier holds true. Ren truly is a lonely prince just as he is. 

“M-Maybe. But regardless,” Goro turns his head against the mattress to face him, his face adorned with a burning blush and parted lips as he bats his lashes, “I’m yours. Now and forever… my  _ lord.”  _

Ren grits his teeth and picks up his pace. “Fuck _ , _ I  _ knew  _ I was right when choosing  _ you _ ..” 

His thrusts quickly turn into erratic spurs after that confession and before he knows it Ren is throwing his head back with a groan. Growling as he fills him to the brim with hot fluids. Heat floods into his core, so much that it’s enough to make him nearly black out as his head spins and the corners of his vision darkens. He’s dizzy and unable to think of anything other than the sensation of Ren filling his insides to the brim. Ren pulls back slightly, leaving just the knot inside of him. Then, something other than just cum rushes into him. 

Something small and oval-shaped, slipping inside of him and plopping into his stomach alongside the puddles of fertile cum. One...Two...Three...Four… Goro loses count after seven. Ren reaches around to clutch a hand around the Viera’s cock, pumping touch strokes until he cums with a screech. 

When the half-dragon deems him properly fucked and bred, he sighs. Cock still knotted inside. Before Goro can collapse onto the mattress, his hands reach out to catch his lithe body, pulling him close as he wraps his arms around him. 

The Drahn holds him tightly into a warm embrace, tucked safely against his large body as Ren’s hand lovingly rubs at his bulged stomach. 

“So,” says Ren. “I imagine that your kind, given how reserved they are, would be quite shocked to find their prince cross-breeding. With a Drahn no less.”

Goro groans through his sleepy daze. “In times like these, they’re likely to let it go. My main concern is that we can rid ourselves of these  _ sin eaters _ and take back the night sky that was so wrongfully stolen from this place. I miss the stars…”

Ren’s expression turns somewhat solemn. “You remember the stars…?”

“Yes, actually. Quite fondly too.”

“Tell me of them.”

It takes all of his willpower to respond, fighting the urge to sleep for the sake of remembrance. It’s a trivial question typically, but not anymore to him. He sighs. 

“Bright. And infinite in number. When dusk hit, they would slowly peak out through the dimming lights of the sky. Like still-moving fireflies to a pitch black canvas.” He blinks, trying to stay awake for just a second longer. “You’re correct, by the way. My travels have been nothing short of lonely. Especially with the chance that my people may all be terminated but me. My only comfort were my memories of the forest and of the night. When the weight of solitude occasionally pressed down on me, I would think of the stars to soothe the pain.” 

“... They sound beautiful. I hope to see them then.” He can’t see it, but he can tell Ren is smiling. “Wait… that was well over twenty years ago. How old are you…?”

“That’s rude,” Goro scoffs. 

“We’re mates now, I have the right to know.”

The Viera sighs and turns over slightly to face the artfully sculpted ceiling of the bedroom, careful not to harm the eggs. 

“Fifty-three.”

Now it is Ren who scoffs. “Old man.”

“Mind your tongue! M-My kind take longer to age. I’m the same age as you in Viera years!”

“Whatever you say…” he hums. “...Grandpa.”

Goro grabs one of the throw pillows and aims it towards his face. Ren simply smacks it away and laughs as he lays with the other prince. 

Goro surprisingly does not mind this outcome. Because for the first time in well over two decades… 

Neither of them have to feel alone. 

  
  
  



End file.
